


and he's home

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Assumptions, Enthusiastic Kissing, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multi, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Patton returns from Fall Break with a plan in mind to get over his crushes but his crushes have something to say about that.





	and he's home

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowed some dialogue from the Sanders Sides video "Moving On: Part 2/2"

Opening the door to his apartment he shared with his best friends, Patton sighs contently.

His time away gave him time to think and be distracted from his situation in equal measure.

Patton’s not surprised to find the apartment quiet and empty at this time of day. Coming back now, gives him time to settle in and brace himself for seeing things he doesn’t wanna see and keep his feelings to himself.

His bags make it to the foot of his bed before his plan unravels.

“Patton? You’re back?” questions a hopeful voice from his doorway.

Patton spins on the spot and smiles at Roman.

“Yuppers. It was nice to see my folks but it’s good to be home. Aren’t you supposed to be working?” he replies.

Shaking his head, Roman’s a spring ready to launch.

“Nope, switched shifts with a co-worker.”

Patton opens his mouth to say something when Roman launches himself at him, knocking him backwards onto his bed, beneath Roman; something he’s fantasized about though not under these circumstances.

“God, I missed you,” whispers Roman against Patton’s neck.

Unsure of what to do, Patton wraps his arm around Roman then slowly rubs his back causing his friend to snuggle closer.

Roman relaxes against him then drifts off to sleep where he is.

Seeing he’s stuck for the foreseeable future; Patton takes comfort from Roman’s presence and follows him off to dreamland.

Later that evening, two other familiar voices rouse Patton.

“Well, this is just too precious to process,” comments one voice.

“I literally can’t think of anything bitter or cynical to remark,” says another.

Blinking a few times before adjusting his glasses, Patton looks over to his doorway and spots his other two best friends, Logan and Virgil standing there and looking at him and Roman.

Oh bugger.

He knows what this looks like but what’s going is so far from the truth and he’d never want to come between them, as much as it hurts because he knows his three best friends are happily together.

All of his squirming wakes up Roman who let’s go of him without thinking and Patton sends himself flying backwards and off of the bed. As he lays there, all he can think of is he hopes he didn’t ruin Roman’s relationship.

A purple and black arm appears in his line of vision.

Patton looks up and Virgil’s there with a concerned look on his face as he waits for Patton to take his hand, which he does immediately.

What he doesn’t expect is Virgil using his hold on Patton’s hand, pull him towards him then hugs him tightly, leaning his forehead against Patton’s before closing his eyes.

“Next time, I’m going with you,” he whispers.

Patton doesn’t know how long they stand like this.

_Cough._

Virgil turns his head and hisses at Logan and Roman, who take several steps backwards with their hands raised in the air unthreateningly.

Patton blinks.

This is new.

“As much as I like having ya’ll in my room, maybe we should go out to the living room,” suggests Patton.

Seeing as Virgil’s not gonna let him go any time soon, Patton lifts him up, causing Virgil’s legs to wrap around his waist on instinct and his grip around his neck to tighten.

Patton thinks he hears Roman whisper,

“That’s hot,”

Under his breath but surely that can’t be right.

Pushing the thought out of his mind, Patton concentrates on carrying Virgil out into the living room while Roman and Logan follow him.

“Alright, you’re gonna have to get down so I don’t drop you,” states Patton.

Virgil pouts but unwraps his legs from Patton’s waist before using him to help stabilize himself.

Removing himself from Virgil’s grip, Patton sends him a smile in response to Virgil’s pout at his actions (and boy, doesn’t Patton want to kiss that pout right off his lips).

He looks at Logan before opening his arms for a hug.

Long ago, Patton realizes that this isn’t something Logan’s always in the mood for.

He’s pleased however, instead of hesitating…Logan immediately steps into his space and hugs him tightly.

“It pleases me greatly to have you back,” Logan says softly.

“I had a good weekend but I’m glad to be back,” he replies.

Logan squeezes him softly in response, content to enjoy the moment.

“Alright, lovebirds. Time to break it up,” yells Roman.

In an instant, Patton’s reminded of his situation and how he has no place in their relationship. Panicked, he lets go of Logan then jumps backwards to put space between him and the others. Apparently, it’s still too easy for him to fall into old habits which, not good for getting over his crushes.

“Patton? Are you alright?” asks Logan.

“Uh, yeah; been a long travel day and all that,” he answers.

Virgil frowns as he watches Patton.

“This is the second time tonight you’ve reacted like this. You sure you’re all good?” he questions.

“Ac-ac-act like what?” responds Patton.

“A kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar,” explains Virgil.

Patton shakes his head.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry. I probably should get some sleep,” he says as he tries to head back to his room.

A hand grabs his own causing Patton to pause and look at Roman. He can’t decipher the look in Roman’s eyes.

“Maybe Remus was right after all…” he trails off.

Patton tilts his head to the side in confusion because Roman never admits it when his brother is right about something. The confusion grows when both Logan and Virgil have a lightbulb moment themselves.

“You’re in love with us but think we couldn’t feel the same way about you,” states Roman.

Patton bites his lip.

“You know about us, don’t you Patton?” comments Logan.

His silence illuminates something for both Roman and Virgil.

It’s time to come clean to his best friends.

“How could I not fall in love with all of you? There’s no one better on the Earth than the three of you,” he sighs, “that’s why it’s not hard to realize you’re all out of my league and I have no place here,” Patton admits.

“Oh Pat…”comments Virgil softly.

Logan moves to his side once more.

“Falsehood.”

Before Logan says another word, Roman jumps in.

“The last few days without you here…the apartment felt cold and more like a house than a home. Without you, Patton,” Roman pauses and runs a hand through his hair, “without you…we’re incomplete. You’re our heart and we’re in love with you.”

Logan and Virgil nod in immediate agreement.

It’s overwhelming and he feels like he’s gonna faint but that doesn’t stop him from smiling the brightest and lovingly smile at them causing all three of the men to blush bright red.

Logan’s the closest to him, so Patton grabs his hand and pulls Logan towards him, stealing the move Virgil used early but instead of hugging him, Patton gently cups his cheeks before kissing him for a few moments then letting go.

Next comes Virgil but despite Patton’s plan of kissing softly and gently like Logan, he presses himself up against Patton as he kisses him back; desperately but fiercely at the same time. When they part, it takes Patton a couple moments to find himself.

Last but certainly not least is Roman, determined to not be outdone by Virgil.

As Patton kisses him, he wraps himself around Patton to the point, one wrong move sends them down onto the couch. Then when Patton pulls away to breath, Roman moves his lips to Patton’s neck, surprising him enough to get a startled squeak out of him.

Then Roman feels himself being pulled back.

“Alright, Princey; remember, you gotta share and I think Patton needs some space to breath,” comments Virgil.

Romans hops up, allowing Patton to sit up and take a couple deep breaths with Logan sitting besides him and rubbing his back.

Looking from Logan to Roman to Virgil and back again, Patton couldn’t believe his dreams were coming true.

“This isn’t a dream, right?” he asks.

Virgil laughs lightly, pushing Roman down next to Patton on the couch then sits in his lap.

“This is very much real, Pat. You have nothing to worry about,” replies Virgil as he takes Patton’s hand.

Patton drapes his free arm over Logan’s shoulder, who moves closer to Patton before kissing him on the forehead.

“Indeed, we’re very much in love with you and none of us would have it any other way,” comments Logan.

Roman smiles at him contentedly.

A smile blossoms on Patton’s face – home really is where the heart is and he’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a prequel in mind for this fic and if people like it, I could be encouraged to write more especially domestic fluff. 
> 
> Come prompt me/chat about anything over at creativemoxiety.tumblr.com


End file.
